A Two-Sided Coin, a DR fanfic
by 0gRowlet
Summary: Hey! I'm a person named 0gRowlet! I'm working on this story with sophiesiewert. This story is our own DR fanfic just with a lot of stupid memes and jokes, mainly coming from Kamaza. It's an AU where Nagito and Junko are alive and run the killing game themselves. It's based off my fic from before, Hope vs Despair. It was a joke that turned into something cool. I HOPE you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street when I saw a sign.

"Hey! Do you wanna go to an elite school? Well, if you are the Ultimate of your talent, we, Nagito and Junko will scout you! Write down your name and your profession here!"

Ultimate of my talent?

I felt like I recognized that from somewhere…

I wrote down my name.

Daichi Hideyo.

Height: 5'8

Age: 17

Talent: I currently can't remember.

 **Daichi Hideyo: Ultimate ?**

Maybe I would get scouted!

I just hope that I remember that darn talent soon…

I got into the cab and asked the taxi driver to take me home.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you admiring that sign!" The cab driver said.

"Yeah, it's kinda sad though. I recognize the fact that I had a talent, but I can't remember it." I replied.

"Oh, that must be _so_ despair inducing that you can't remember your talent! But let me tell you something. I think that anyone has the potential to be an Ultimate. Especially if you have a depressing life…" the cab driver said.

"Ok, you sound really weird. And awfully a lot like someone I've heard.." I said.

"Well of course! I'm one of the people scouting for Ultimates on my team! I'm Junko Enoshima!" She said as she took off her black beret to reveal her long, pink hair.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said as she put her foot on the gas pedal and began driving the cab.

"We're going to despair mania! Hope's Peak Academy!" She yelled as I slowly lost consciousness.

Ugh… a big reminder not for me to eat a lot of sushi before walking home…

I probably passed out from eating too much.

But this place I was in… didn't seem like the sushi bar I was in 5 minutes ago…

There were high schoolers, probably around the same age as me, in this place.

"Hey. Who are you? Why did you pass out? Where is this place? When did you get here? What is this supposed to mean?" A girl asked me.

"Why are you asking me?! I just ate a lot of sushi!" I replied

"Because I need to know! This puzzle is so confusing!"

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Sudoku Sanianji. I'm the Ultimate Puzzle Solver. And this one is impossīble!"

 **Sudoku Sanianji: Ultimate Puzzle Solver**

"Umm.. okay…" I replied.

So… does she rubix?

"Wait a minute… Ultimate? You mean _**this**_ is Hope's Peak Academy?!" I yelled.

"Oh, so that's what this hell hole is…" a male said, "I hate people."

"What gives you the right to say that?" Sudoku asked him.

"My talent… I'm the Ultimate Sadist. That gives me the right to say things like that." he replied.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Utsubyo Kanashi. Don't talk to me."

 **Utsubyo Kanashi: Ultimate Sadist**

I already know he's gonna be _so_ fun to be around.

"By the way, I never got your name." Sudoku asked me.

"Daichi Hideyo." I replied.

"And… your talent?" she asked.

"I can't remember. I don't even know how I'm here…" I answered.

"But that's impossīble! You can't be in HPA without a talent! Puzzling indeed…" she yelled.

"So… he doesn't have a talent. I hate you even more than I did 5 seconds ago." Utsubyo said sternly.

"Oh shut up! You hate everyone!" I yelled.

"There's no room for hate here!" a girl said as she swayed from side to side.

"There is if you're him…" I said as I pointed to Utsubyo.

"Not for me, and not for anyone else! Especially me!" she said as she sighed.

"Her attitude is especially puzzling…" Sudoku said.

"I'm Ruri Yae, and we must learn to love! I should know, I'm the Ultimate Romance Novelist! I know a _whole_ lot…"

 **Ruri Yae: Ultimate Romance Novelist**

I think she knows a bit too much for her age… if she's in high school and writes romance novels…

Oh man. I can't even bear to think about it.

God help me now.

"Hey dude!"

I turned around to see a boy, blond haired and a crazy look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Daichi Hideyo."

"What's your talent?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"It's ya boi Kamaza Whioke, Ultimate Memer!"

"Here to bring the wonderful world of internet memes to the world!"

 **Kamaza Whioke: Ultimate Memer**

"You are so annoying! I hate you more than Daichi, and that's really something." Utsubyo said.

"Please stop! That's not nice!" yelled Ruri.

I looked around and saw Kamaza recording their argument.

"Oooh das a keebo!" said Kamaza. "I'll make a meme out of this!"

This was going to be quite an interesting bunch.

I walked over to a girl drawing in a notepad.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Comitareo Sargemi." she said.

"What's yours?"

"Daichi Hideyo." I responded.

"What's your talent?" she asked.

"I'm getting tired of saying this, I don't know."

"Well I'm the Ultimate Comic Writer!"

 **Comitareo Sargemi: Ultimate Comic Writer**

I looked at the comic she was writing.

"It's a spoof of Garfield! I added my own spin on it!" she said proudly.

"It looks stupid." Utsubyo said snarkily.

"Calm down man! Just get lost in the sauce!" said Kamaza.

"This puzzle is most intriguing." said Sudoku.

Yeah, this will be _so_ much fun.

"What is happening over here?" a boy asked.

"I don't know, man." I said.

"I'll tell you what's happening! These people are being idiots!" Utsubyo said loudly.

Suddenly the boy drew an arrow and knocked his bow.

He pointed it right at Utsubyo's head.

"Stop now," he said. "and do not make me release this arrow."

He said it so calmly I actually believed he would do it.

Utsubyo's face flushed red.

"I'll just be leaving now." he said as he hurried away.

"Woah."

That was all I could say.

Suddenly, the boy burst out laughing.

"Woah man, Are you serious!" yelled Kamaza.

"You almost killed him!

"Ha! Like I would actually shoot him!" said the boy.

"The best way to stop someone is to bring out their fear!"

"It would have been cooler if it was a 360 no-scope." said Kamaza.

"Ignore Kamaza, _please_." I said.

"Who are you?" asked Ruri.

"I'm Navajo Sokaeo! The Ultimate Archer!" He said.

 **Navajo Sokaeo: Ultimate Archer**

"Thanks for that, Utsubyo was annoying." I said.

"Not a problem!" he said.

"Shut up!" I heard Utsubyo say from the corner.

At least I like _one_ person here.

A girl wearing a very long dress and white denim jacket walked over.

"To be honest, I'm kind of tired of them already. Even though I just met them…" she said to me, "I haven't met you yet."

I was kind of nervous because this girl seemed so polite and, well, girly.

"Oh! I'm Daichi Hideyo. Before you ask, no, I cannot remember my talent." I said.

"I'm Komoni Nagako. Ultimate Make-up Artist." she said.

 **Komoni Nagako: Ultimate Make-up artist**

Her appearance was very girly, so I thought she would be the type to be _hyper_ girly.

Especially her talent.

Make-up artists are usually gossip addicts.

She will probably go on her phone any second now…

Speaking of phones, where's mine?!

"Hey, where's my phone? I wanna upload my new 'one does not simply' meme!" Kamaza said with a whining tone.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Komoni stated.

"What about yours, Komoni?" I asked her.

"I have no need for it." she simply replied.

"You must be joking." I said.

"Nope! The only reason I have a phone is so I can order new shades for the studio."

Maybe… she's different?

"What kind of studio? Designer's? Because if you see the Fukuta studio, you will be amazed!" a male said in the corner.

"No, it's a make-up studio. And I don't own it." she answered.

"What a pity… do you at least own a 'Ren Exclusive'?" he asked.

"A Ren what what? I don't think I know the way to that place…" Kamaza said.

"Insolence. That is your existence. Listen, for I am Ren Fukuta, the Ultimate Designer. Clothes designer, to be exact. Not to be confused with the lowly companies."

 **Ren Fukuta: Ultimate Designer**

"Did you just call her makeup studio lowly?" I asked him.

"Of course. It's the truth…" he said slyly.

"Please be quiet." Komoni said.

"That's what I've been saying this entire time!" Utsubyo yelled from the corner.

Navajo drew his bow.

Utsubyo cowered his head.

"And that arrow is a highly dangerous weapon, please keep that out of my sight…" Ren said as he placed his hands in his fur jackets pockets.

 _Ugh, now I have TWO people I hate…_ I thought to myself.

"What materials do you use, Ren-kun? Cotton, cloth, thread, silk?..." a girl asked him.

"ALL OF THEM! Whichever ones cost the most money, I use the most!" he yelled like a snob.

"Just as I thought, all male fashion designers are like this, just like Yotuhiko-sama… from the early 1900s." she said as she wrote down something in a notebook.

"What was that?!" Ren yelled angrily.

"How do you know so much about history? This puzzles me." Sudoku asked.

"Watashi no Mao Shoko des. I am the Ultimate Historian. I apologize for my heavy use of Japanese. I enjoy the language."

 **Mao Shoko: Ultimate Historian**

"Daichi Hideyo." I said.

"I overheard that you forgot your talent. Is that right, Hideyo-san?" she asked me.

"Yes… CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE NOW?" I yelled.

"Interesting… the last time someone forgot their talent remembered it after destruction…" she said.

Then, a boy jumped down from the ceiling.

"Aaah!" I exclaimed.

"Hah! You should have seen the looks on your faces!" he said.

"How did you that?" I asked.

"Yeah, this puzzle is a challenge!." said Sudoku.

"Ain't nobody got time for dem puzzles!" said Kamaza. "You need to show me how to do that right now!"

"Alright, Alright." the boy said.

"First, let me explain who I am."

"My name is Koniparu Deutrei, the Ultimate Parkourer."

 **Koniparu Deutrei: Ultimate Parkourer**

"Wow, you dress so badly, how poor are you?" asked Ren.

"Don't make me draw my bow." threatened Navajo.

Thank goodness for Navajo and his bow.

It's the only thing that keeps Ren and Utsubyo from talking.

"He reminds me of a character in a comic strip…" said Comitareo.

"Who cares about that! said Kamaza. "Tell us how you did that!"

"Well, I scaled the wall and flipped into the ceiling tiles, then, I waiting for you guys to get over here." said Koniparu.

"Ayy! That's pretty good!" said Kamaza, starry-eyed.

Another one I like, alright.

I saw a girl running around, and I walked over to her.

"Hi!" she said.

"How's it going?" she asked.

She was very energetic.

"What's your talent?" I asked.

"I'm the Ultimate Track Runner!" she said. "What's yours?"

"He doesn't know." said Utsubyo.

"Shove a sock in it, dude." I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"That I do know." I said "I'm Daichi Hideyo."

"And we're his fam!" said Kamaza.

"Kamaza is definitely a puzzle I will need to figure out later." said Sudoku flatly.

"Arrgh, enough with your puzzles!" exclaimed Kamaza.

"Puzzling." said Sudoku.

"You wanna go?" shouted Kamaza.

"Indeed, most puzzling." Sudoku said.

"Fight me bro!" shouted Kamaza, fists raised.

Suddenly, the girl then bolted between them before I could say anything.

"Holy...!" exclaimed Navajo, fumbling with his bow.

Good, two peacemakers in the group, and they're not even hippies!

Well, Navajo's a bit of a hippie.

"Oh, what's your name? I forgot to ask before." I asked.

"Hashiru Aledeban!" she said cheerfully.

 **Hashiru Aledeban:** **Ultimate Track Runner**

"Ugh, she's too happy." said Utsubyo.

"You should try being happier sometimes too you know." said Komoni.

Navajo drew his bow.

"Yes, he will try being happier, right Utsubyo?" said Navajo.

"Yes, I will." Utsubyo said cautiously, eyeing Navajo's bow.

"How fast can you shoot?" asked Hashiru excitedly.

"This fast!" Navajo shouted and launched his arrow across the gym.

"Wow!" said Ruri.

"Hey! You almost hit my tower!" shouted a boy at the other side of the room.

I walked over and saw his tower.

"It's made of Mego Bloks!" exclaimed Navajo.

"So?" he said "It's a masterpiece! Look at the arches!" the boy exclaimed.

I had to admit, it was cool for a Mego tower.

"Unfortunately, they have terrible building materials, so I have to resort to using Mego Bloks!" he said.

"This looks like a building from the 1820's!" said Mao.

"It looks absolutely stunning!" said Ren.

"Wow, Ren happy? Incredible!" said Komoni.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" said Ren.

"Nothing!" said Komoni, a little to hastily.

"How this is tower even stable is such a puzzle!" exclaimed Sudoku.

"I see you like my tower!" he said

"Well it makes sense, for it is built by Desmond Yontugo, the Ultimate Architect!"

 **Desmond Yontugo: Ultimate Architect**

"Well he's full of himself, isn't he?" said Hashiru.

"No, I'm just proud of this tower." said Desmond.

"What if I 'accidentally' knocked it over?" said Kamaza.

"Don't you dare!" said Desmond.

"Oops!" said Kamaza, fake tripping over it.

"Hey guys, look over there!" shouted Hashiru, running over to another kid.

"G'day!" he said happily.

"Who are you?" asked Komoni.

"Glad you asked!" he said.

"I'm Torrek Tabitoku!" he said proudly.

"Greatest adventurer to ever live!"

"I have scaled ⅘ of the tallest mountains in the world, and visited every continent!"

 **Torrek Tabitoku: Ultimate Adventurer**

He's obsessed with adventures.

Maybe that's a good thing.

"Have you ever seen the abandoned city of Hariyo? It's very deep underground." Mao asked him.

"I don't think I've heard of that one…" he replied.

"You should visit it sometime, Tabitoku-san." she simply stated.

"Daichi, you still have two more people to meet." Komoni said to me.

She then ran over to two people, one male, one female.

The female's hair was dark brown pulled into a side ponytail wearing a long, bright blue wetsuit.

The male was wearing a white tank top with long, grey sweatpants. He had large, bulging muscles.

"Hi! You must be Daichi! I'm Umeko Otonami!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello." I said as I shook her hand.

It was very wet.

I recoiled my hand instantly.

"Oh. Not used to my constantly water-filled hands? It only makes sense for the Ultimate Surfboarder to keep 'em like that!"

 **Umeko Otonami: Ultimate Surf boarder**

"Oh…" I said as I offered my hand back up.

She gave me a big, toothy smile.

"So, wet girl, are ya gonna let me introduce myself or what?" the male said to Umeko.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" she said as she backed away from me.

"I'm Yuryo Rifutaro. Ultimate Weight Lifter. Some people call me the Stronghold, because, well, I'm so strong."

 **Yuryo Rifutaro: Ultimate Weightlifter**

"So, eh, Stronghold, what is the biggest weight of the weight you've lifted?" I asked him.

"3,000 pounds. It weighed more than me, but it was worth it." he replied.

"You should have been crushed." Utsubyo said.

"Want me to full run charge at him?" Hashiru asked me.

"Go for it." I said.

She began to run at full speed towards him…

But was stopped for some odd reason.

"No violence just yet!" a voice said.

"Or at all…." another replied.

I turned around and saw a man and…

"A talking stuffed bear!" screamed Kamaza.

"Who said he was stuffed?" the man said.

"Yeah! I'm not stuffed! Not wired! Not a hologramaphone, or virtual reality. Whatever the heck it is." the bear said.

"Ok then, then it's in my imagination." I stated.

The man walked down from the stage of the gym and slapped me in the face.

"Was that pain in your imagination?" he said with a creepy tone as he walked back on the stage.

"Hey, you said yourself no violence!" Ruri yelled.

"Everyone except him!" the bear yelled.

"After all, I am one of the main administrators for this game." he said, "My name is Nagito Komaeda."

"And I'm Monokuma!" the bear said.

"I'm gonna make a meme out of you… it will be so un-BEAR-able for you, Nagito!" Kamaza yelled.

"Can you kick him out? Please?" Utsubyo asked Nagito.

"Why can't you do it yourself? This is a killing game, after all!" Monokuma yelled.

Killing game?!

You mean… we're supposed to kill each other?!

No.

I've already had enough death in my family.

Not with my… friends?

I don't exactly know what to call these people…

Komoni started shaking.

Utsubyo's face lit up into an evil grin.

"Good… I can end you faster than you can say Nagito the Cheerio…" he said.

"No, guys… You have to stay on the hope side… Monokuma is here to administrate the game… I'm here to keep you alive." Nagito said, "Please side with each other to escape…"

"Don't listen to him! The hope got to his head!" said Monokuma.

"Please shut up." said Nagito.

"Yeah, this is un-BEAR-able!" said Kamaza.

"Ugh, this bear has no fashion sense at all!" said Ren.

"You're dying first pinhead." said Monokuma.

"Please no!" Ren said. "Dying would mess up my hair!"

"Oh, no! Your hair!" said Desmond sarcastically.

"What if we try to find a way out of here?" asked Koniparu.

"Nope! No way out of here!" said Monokuma proudly.

"This really is quite the puzzle." said Sudoku.

"What if we kill you?" said Yuryo.

"That would not be wise." advised Navajo.

"That's right, attacking us would result in immediate failure." said Nagito.

"He means we'll kill you." said Monokuma.

" _I_ won't! exclaimed Nagito. "Violence is not welcome in a school environment!"

"Well _I'll_ kill you!" said Monokuma happily.

At least I know which one to watch out for.

Still, I don't think I should trust either one of them.

"This is stupid!" said Utsubyo.

"You're stupid!" said Umeko.

"Guys stop!" said Komoni.

"Yeah please!" said Comitareo.

"You guys are un-BEAR-able!" Kamaza said with a grin.

"Shut up!" Monokuma said. "You need to feel the despair!"

Nagito grimaced.

"All of you please take of these." said Nagito.

We all received a file.

"Wow! This has info about the whole school!" said Hashiru.

"Look at all the new places to explore!" exclaimed Torrek.

"Look at the architecture! It's incredible!" said Desmond excitedly.

"When was this place built?" asked Mao.

"Who knows?" said Monokuma. "It's pretty new though."

"Let's get to the point!" said Ruri "Why are we here?!"

A million thoughts formed in my head. Why are we here? Where _is_ here? Who are these people? Why are some of them so annoying?

 _ **Why are they rambling about hope and despair?**_

"Come back here in 2 hours after you explore the school." Nagito said.

"I have a little _surprise_ for you…" monokuma said as he disappeared behind the podium.

Nagito walked to a curtain hidden behind the stage.

"Two hours? That's a long time… eh, for some of you, anyway." Mao said.

"But still! I'm not killing someone!" Koniparu said.

"I would kill for some popsicles though… I'm hungry…" Kamaza yelled.

"Oh shut up with your memes!" Utsubyo yelled.

"Still… I don't like the idea of ending someone's life for **hope** or **despair** …" Komoni said quietly.

" _Go to Hope's Peak Academy" they said._

" _IT WILL BE FUN!" they said._

I will find a way out of here.

And it won't involve death.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed the file that Nagito gave us earlier.

There was a map of the school, like he said, but there was also a rule page.

I tapped it.

Up came these:

 _Students must stay at the school. If you try to leave, it will definitely result in an unhappy ending for you._

 _The night hours are from 10pm to 7am. Some places are off limits during this period, so I HOPE you proceed with caution._

 _Sleeping anywhere other than your assigned dorm will be seen as sleeping in class and will result in your detention. Or any other punishment Monokuma comes up with. I HOPE it isn't that bad!_

 _You are free to explore the Academy grounds without any restrictions!_

 _Violence against Monokuma or the two principals is strictly forbidden, and even I will come up with a despair inducing punishment if so!_

 _Anyone who kills a fellow student will graduate, unless they are found out._

 _No "romantic" actions are to be made that are above my standards. I'm looking at you, Ruri._

 _More rules will be added if necessary._

I laughed when I saw that Ruri was called out.

But how did Nagito know about what she does?

I don't even know.

I don't _**WANT**_ to know.

"Hey Daichi, wanna explore the school with me and Torrek?" Komoni asked me.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Have you guys looked at the rules? They're so stupid." Utsubyo said.

"I recommend leaving NOW…" I said to Torrek, who apparently, was our "tour guide".

"Alright! I normally know everything about everywhere, but I don't know about this place! Let's go left!" Torrek said as he led us out of the gym door and into the left hallway.

Down that hallway was rooms with our last names on them.

They each had a picture of our faces on them.

"H-" Komoni said as she looked at the picture of her.

Her hair was all messed up, and she had no makeup on.

"I guess they caught your bad side, eh?" Torrek said as he snickered at the picture.

"No, I just wondered how they got a picture of me in _general._ " she stated as she curled the fringes of her hair.

I didn't think she looked bad.

I mean, she didn't look good…

But she didn't look bad.

"I'm gonna explore more, if you guys don't mind! I'll come back in a jif! Toodle-loo!" Torrek said as he ran down the other hallway.

Komoni opened the door to her room and went inside.

I was going to follow her, but then I realized it was kinda stupid to do that.

"I'm gonna check out my room." I said to her as I saw my picture on the door.

It was directly across from Komoni's.

I entered it.

Inside was a small, one person bed with a drawer that had a toolkit inside.

 _Why would he give us toolkits? Out of all the things…_ I thought.

I closed the drawer.

"What is this?" I heard Kamaza shout from next door.

"It's a screwdriver you idiot!" said Utsubyo.

"Oh my bad lol." said Kamaza.

"Did you actually say lol?!" Utsubyo said with anger.

"Ah yeah!" Kamaza shouted.

"Shut up!" Utsubyo screamed.

I sat down on the bed.

Inside my room was a small dagger, mounted on the wall.

"What is this for?" I asked, a bit too loudly.

"To kill each other you freaking turd!" shouted Utsubyo from across the hall.

"Like heck I would do that!" I yelled back.

"I would!" said Utsubyo, with no sign of sarcasm.

"I approve!" I heard Monokuma say from the end of the hall.

"No one gives a crap, you stupid build-a-bear reject!" said Kamaza.

"You're gonna die soon, y'know that?!" he yelled.

"You're un-BEAR-able!" Kamaza said with a laugh.

I decided to walk to the door and slam it really hard.

It was tearing my brain cells apart, listening to them arguing.

I still could hear muffled yelling of what I presumed were Kamaza making bear puns and Utsubyo telling them to shut up.

I decided to save exploring the school for later.

Torrek would show me around tomorrow anyway.

I went back to the bed and fell asleep.

Well, for an hour and a half.

I woke up to the sound of my door being knocked on.

"Daichi? It's Komoni." the voice said.

"Come in!" I said.

"It's locked, you idiot." she yelled.

I sighed as I walked over to the door and walked out.

"Torrek has been waiting for you! He's already in the cafeteria with the others." she said.

"Ok, ok, I'll go." I said as I walked with Komoni to the cafeteria.

I saw Hashiru, hiding near the door with a jar of peanut butter.

It was all over her face.

"You might wanna clean yourself up. Just saying." I said as she grabbed another handful and shoved it in her mouth.

"Buph iphs sho goob!" she said with a muffled voice.

Probably from having too much peanut butter in it.

"Ugh, fine." she said as her voice went back to normal.

I walked into the cafeteria with Komoni and Hashiru.

"You've been late for like, the longest time ever, Hideyo-san." Mao scolded me.

"Coming from you, the longest time ever should be when the world first began." Desmond said sarcastically.

"Finally! You're all here!" said Torrek.

"Not all of us." said Umeko.

"Where's Utsubyo?" said Torrek. "Bring him here for my announcement!"

"I'll get him." said Yuryo as he went of towards his room.

"No violence please!" said Nagito over the intercom.

Yuryo came back holding Utsubyo by the collar.

"Put me down you piece of crap!" Utsubyo said angrily.

"Only when I know for sure you won't leave." Yuryo said calmly.

"Never!" Utsubyo said angrily.

"Fine, I'll help." said Navajo.

He drew his bow and pointed it right at Utsubyo's head.

"Uhh, I'll stay here." Utsubyo said nervously.

"Alright! Now that we're all here, we can begin!" Torrek said excitedly.

"Here are my findings!"

"I found out that all paths or stairwells to the upper floors are blocked off, and there are security cameras in every room but the bathrooms, pool, and locker rooms."

"This floor has locker rooms, a gym, bedrooms, a pool, a library, several storage rooms, bathrooms, and a random room and the end of the right hallway with no apparent purpose."

"Well, there has to be some purpose!" Umeko said.

"Probably for hiding all of you when you die from my wrath." Utsubyo said.

Yuryo lifted him higher in the air.

"Hehe, did I just say something? I thought for sure I didn't…" he said nervously.

"I think it might be where Nagito and Monokuma sleep." Komoni said, "Since they didn't have a dorm in the hallway.

"Or maybe it's an equipment room!" Hashiru said enthusiastically.

"Maybe it's where the monitors for the security cameras. Maybe that's how Nagito can see if something happened? I don't know…" I said.

"That actually makes sense! Considering that there are security cameras, there has to be some main screen connecting to it. That's how it is in museums. I should know, since, well, I build them." Desmond stated.

"Yeah, I agree with Daichi. There's no puzzle in that one." Sudoku said.

"Well, we still have to figure out why we're here." said Navajo.

"Yes, that's still quite the puzzle." said Sudoku.

"This is really weird." stated Mao.

"Let's just get something to eat!" said Hashiru.

"I can tell from your face you've already helped yourself." said Desmond.

"Yeah no kidding." said Ruri.

"Ooh potatoes!" said Comitareo.

"A POTATO FLEW AROUND MY ROOM!" screamed Kamaza.

"Shut up _please._ " I said.

"You're interrupting my meal!" said Ren.

"Oh no! We totally care about that!" said Torrek.

"Shut up! All of you! You guys are all so annoying!" Utsubyo said.

"What was that?" Yuryo said.

"N-nothing! Hehe…" he replied nervously.

The intercom buzzed.

"Alright guys, your two hours have passed! Time to go to the gym to receive your, umm, _surprise_ from Monokuma!" Nagito said over the intercom.

Everyone got up from their seats at the cafeteria table and headed to the gym.

Whatever this "surprise" is, it's definitely not a good thing.

" _Hello!_ " Monokuma said. "Welcome to something that I like to call, an incentive."

"Until a murder happens, there will be no access to the cafeteria." Monokuma said.

"No food?!" said Hashiru.

"Upupupupu! _That's_ right!" Monokuma said evilly.  
"Also, the locker room and pool are closed!' he said. "When someone dies, the cafeteria, pool and locker rooms are reopened!"

"Have fun!"

"How am I supposed to get my wagu steak now?!" Ren said.

"Like we care about your fancy beef." Desmond said sarcastically.

"Plus, I doubt they have something _that_ fancy here, Fukuta-san." Mao remarked.

Ren started to cry little, tiny, tears.

"Anyone else care to ignore him?" I asked.

Utsubyo raised both of his hands high in the air.

Kamaza, Sudoku, and all the others did as well.

I did too.

"But, I need food!" said Hashiru.

"You still have some." said Koniparu, pointing to her mouth.

"Ooh, thanks!" she said, licking her lips.

"Well, there's no way anyone would murder for food, right?" said Umeko.

Everyone was silent.

"Right?" she said nervously.

Utsubyo slowly moved away from Navajo.

"Well, I'm going to bed." said Torrek.

"Wait! Shouldn't we all stick together?" said Ruri.

"Yeah, It'll be safer that way." said Comitareo.

"It'll just put people on edge." said Utsubyo.

"I hate to agree with him, but he's right, until this puzzle is solved, we don't want anyone to be upset or ticked off." said. Sudoku.

"We should all stay with a partner, just to be safe, although I doubt any of us will murder." said Komoni.

"Okay, I think this idea is pretty neat." Kamaza said in an accent.

"Can I _not_ be his partner?" asked Utsubyo.

"Sure!" said Navajo. "You can be mine!"

"On second thought, Kamaza can be my partner." said Utsubyo.

"Does anyone wanna be _my_ partner?" Ruri yelled.

"I'd rather have Kamaza, out of all the people." said Utsubyo.

"Alright! Can't wait to share some memes with ya!" Kamaza yelled

"Oh God, please no…" Utsubyo yelled.

"Let's just assign partners." said Koniparu.

We got together and made groups.

"Ok! Here we go mates!" said Torrek.

"Your groups are:"

"Umeko and Yuryo!"

"Daichi and Komoni!"

"Kamaza and Sudoku!"

"Navajo and Utsubyo!"

"Ren and Mao!"

"Hashiru and Desmond!"

"Comitareo and Koniparu!" said Torrek.

"And me and Torrek!" said Ruri.

"It's a shame I didn't have a say in this one…" Torrek sighed.

"What was that?" Ruri said forcefully.

"Oh, I said it was a shame that I didn't get to NOT be with you!..."

Well, it could have been worse for me…

I could have gotten Utsubyo…

Or worse… Kamaza.

But Komoni's cool.

The two of us then went to explore the rest of the rooms.

"Cool! They have a computer lab!" I said as Komoni showed me the door.

As soon as I said that, Kamaza flew into the door.

"Wait! Kamaza! Slow down! Its -pant- puzzling that I -pant- can't run -pant- as fast!" Sudoku said, trying to catch her breath.

"Do they have a meme generator?!" Kamaza said, breathing down onto the computer screen.

A message popped up that said:

 _Sorry! The computers will not be activated until after two murders!_

"This has officially made me LOSE MY MARBLES!" Kamaza screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Puzzling, that the computers don't work yet…" Sudoku whispered.

"Dang it! I was gonna see if I could transfer out- I mean, find a food delivery!" I said.

"That actually was a smart idea…" Komoni said.

"Do you think they have Amazon shopping carts that deliver to Hope's Peak?" I said with a joking tone.

Komoni and Sudoku stared at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Nevermind…" I replied sheepishly.

Komoni and I walked out of the computer lab and into the hallway with classrooms.

"Why do we still have classrooms? I mean, does Nagito actually expect us to _**learn**_? Ugh. What a pain." Ren said.

"Fukuta-san, learning expands your brain. After all, you did learn to become a Fashion Designer. You aren't just born with talent." Mao remarked to him.

"Well, _I_ certainly was!" he boasted.

"Let's keep going… please…" I asked Komoni.

We then went to the end of the classroom hallway, which had a nurse's office.

"I actually am starting to like the design of this place!" Desmond said to Hashiru, who was still trying to lick the peanut butter off of her face.

"I'm trying not to eat all of it… So if I ever need a midnight snack, I just lick my face!" she said to Desmond.

"Ew." he simply replied.

"Daichi, do you think that that's smart?" she asked me.

"Sure. Let's go with that." I replied.

"ARGH! I wish the locker rooms were open already! I WANNA LIFT MY WEIGHTS!" Yuryo yelled.

"I wish the pool was open… I feel ya man…" Umeko replied.

"This place is most puzzling." said Sudoku.

This is turning into a nightmare.

"Why don't we go to the gym?" says Komoni, not waiting for an answer.

We walked in, and we saw a few people.

"Behold! My beautiful creation!" Desmond exclaimed.

Somehow he had managed to stack all of the gym's basketballs into a tower.

"How did you do that?! The basketballs are round!" Komoni said.

"My secret!" said Desmond proudly.

"Can I have one?" said Hashiru.

"Ugh fine, just let me pick the right one or the whole thing will fall down." Desmond said.

Kamaza and Sudoku walked in.

"YEET!" Kamaza screamed, taking a ball from the bottom of the pile.

They all tumbled down.

"What have you done?!" screamed Desmond.

"I knocked down the tower." Kamaza said. "Are you blind?"

Desmond started crying over the tower.

"Man, I'm hungry." said Hashiru.

"Ain't nothin' like a good salad." said Kamaza.

"But I don't see a salad. said Sudoku. "Most puzzling."

"C'mon, let's go." I said to Komoni.

"Yeah, good idea." she said, watching Desmond.

We walked into the library.

Inside were Ren, Mao, Utsubyo, and Navajo.

"Great." said Komoni. "The three most annoying people are in here."

"I'm assuming I'm not one of them?" said Navajo, bow in hand.

"No way." I said.

"C'mon!" Komoni said. "Let's see what's going on!"

We walked over, and surprise, surprise, they were arguing.

"You're an idiot!" said Ren.

"Oh yeah? Well you're an ugly piece of crap!" said Utsubyo.

"Roast him Ren-kun!" said Mao.

"But can you do this?" Ren said.

He bent his back very far.

Suddenly Kamaza came running in.

"Did somebody just quote a meme without me being here?!" Kamaza exclaimed.

"Oh, no." said Utsubyo.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to make things cringy!" Kamaza said.

Kamaza tripped and rammed into Utsubyo.

"Ugh!" said Utsubyo. "This is your fault Ren!"

He walked over and picked him up by the collar.

"Hey watch the denim!" Ren said.

"Utsubyo, stop!" said Mao.

"No! This is your fault too!" he said, exploding with anger. "When I'm done with him, you're next!"

Navajo stepped over.

"Put. Him. Down." Navajo said, a bit of anger in his eyes.

"No!" Utsubyo said, angrier than he'd ever been. "You stay out of this!"

Navajo's eyes flared.

I had never seen him actually angry.

It was frightening.

Utsubyo looked him in the eyes and faltered, dropping Ren.

Navajo picked him up with one hand.

"You will _**never**_ do that again." said Navajo, eyes cold.

He lifted him higher.

"If you ever _do_ do that again, what I will do to you will be worst than this." he said.

He lifted him up even higher.

"I'm not even sorry for you." he said.

He lifted him far above his head.

"Bye."

He threw him into a wall.

His body landed on the ground with a sickening crunch.

All was silent; then Kamaza spoke.

"IS HE DEAD?!"

"I don't think so." said Mao.

Everyone else ran in.

"What happened?!" asked Comitareo.

"Utsubyo was acting like a jerk and Navajo threw him at a wall." said Ren.

"Most puzzling." said Sudoku.

"Is he okay?" asked Umeko.

"Who cares?" said Ren.

"I do!" said Yuryo. "I don't want anyone to die!"

"Well if anyone were to die, I would want it to be Utsubyo." said Mao.

"That's horrible!" I said.

"Yeah! That's wrong on so many levels!" said Komoni.

"Guys! Utsubyo is talking!" said Torrek.

"Well? What's he saying?" said Hashiru.

"Shhh!" said Desmond.

We heard a groan come from him.

Utsubyo looked at Navajo, Ren, and Mao.

Then, he spoke.

"Frick you guys" said Utsubyo, sticking up the finger at them.

"That is not welcome in a school environment!" said Kamaza flatly.

"Shut up you turd." said Utsubyo.

"He's fine." said Ren.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you need help?" asked Comitareo.

"Yeah, let us help!" said Koniparu.

Koniparu and Comitareo lifted him out of the room and into the nurse's office.

Everyone looked a Navajo, Ren, and Mao.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" said Desmond.

"I was just trying to help." said Navajo. "He _was_ being a butthead."

"Fair point." said Hashiru.

"What about Ren?" asked Torrek.

"Let's figure out a punishment." said Umeko.

"Let's chain him by his toes!" said Hashiru.

"Hashiru, no." said Desmond.

"Let's put him in solitude!" said Hashiru.

"Hashiru, no." said Desmond.

"Let's lock him in a room with a recording of Kamaza talking about memes on repeat for 4 hours!" said Hashiru.

"Actually, that's a good idea!" said Desmond.

"Yes!" said Hashiru.

"What? Oh God, no!" said Ren.

"Yes!" said Kamaza.

"I'll take him." said Yuryo, dragging him away.

"Nooo!" Ren screamed.

They disappeared around the corner.

"What about Mao?" asked Torrek.

"Yeah, what should we do with her?" asked Sudoku.

"Let's just leave her, I mean, she didn't really do anything." said Komoni.

"Agreed." said Ruri.

Mao breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go to our rooms." said Umeko. "I'm all adventured out."

"What?!" said Torrek.

"Yeah, let's go." said Desmond.

"No, thanks." Yuryo said

Yuryo had returned with Koniparu and Comitareo.

"I'm going to the gym."

"Yeah! Let's play ball!" said Hashiru.

"Yes!" said Mao.

"Well, whatever I'm going to bed." said Komoni.

We split up, and I went back to my room.

On my way, I ran into a familiar face.

"Out of my way turd!" Utsubyo said.

"Utsubyo! What are you doing out here!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not about to stay in that dump." he said.

"What happened to Mao, Ren, and Navajo?" he asked.

"Ren got put in a room with a recording of Kamaza, and Mao and Navajo got nothing." I said.

"What?!" he said, full of anger.

"Mao got nothing?! Argh!" He screamed.

He stormed off.

"Geez." I said.

I walked into my room and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the sound of, ugh, Monokuma's voice.

I listened, and my spirits dropped.

"A body has been discovered!" he said, cackling. "You have 2 hours to find clues, and then we will have a class trial!"

"Meet in the nurse's office!"

I jumped out of bed, and ran to the nurse's office as fast as possible.

I walked in, unable to speak, and saw my classmates, all with tears in their eyes.

I saw the body.

On the ground, dead, was Mao Shoko, a dent in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it.

One of my friends.

Dead.

I looked at her body.

What had she done to deserve this?

"Mao…" I said, tears filling my eyes.

Umeko collapsed on the ground.

" _Why?"_ I thought.

Mao Shoko, the Ultimate Historian, was dead.

"Who could have done this?" asked Comitareo, wiping away tears.

"One of you, of course!" said Monokuma happily.

"What?!" Koniparu exclaimed.

"One of you is a murderer!" Monokuma said.

We all grew quiet.

Not even Kamaza said anything.

"Here." Monokuma said, handing us a tablet.

"This is the Monokuma File!" he said proudly.

"It has information on the murder!" he said.

I looked on the tablet.

 **Injuries:**

 **Knife lodged in chest**

 **Blunt trauma to the head**

So that's how she was killed.

That's brutal.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Monokuma File**

"We need to investigate." said Koniparu.

"Yeah!" said Comitareo. "We need to expose this killer!"

"Let's start." said Torrek.

I walked over to her body.

There was a knife next to it, covered in blood.

 **Obtained Truth Bullet: Bloody Knife**

"Eww!" said Ruri.

"Why are you saying eww? It's an investigation, show some respect." Desmond stated to Ruri.

"Yeah gosh!" said Hashiru. "What are we talking about again?"

"The body!" said Komoni.

I'm gonna check the scene of the crime.

I looked around the nurses office, and saw no blood on the floor.

"How strange!" I said. "No blood!"

"Yes, quite puzzling." said Sudoku.

We decided to investigate other places.

"To the gym!" I shouted.

We hurried to the gym.

"Daichi, I have a question." said Komoni.

"Yeah?" I said.

"So the Monokuma File tells us how she died, right?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Then what was the cause of the 'blunt trauma to the head?" she asked.

"Oh! Puzzling!" said Sudoku.

"It can't be the knife, so there must be something else." she said.

"Hmm." Sudoku said.

"We'll stay here and investigate!" said Komoni. "You go and check other places!"

I walked back to the Nurse's office.

"Hey! Navajo!" I shouted.

"Hmm?" he said.

"What's your alibi?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't have one." he said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I was alone at the time of the crime, in my room." he said.

"Well that's not helpful." I said.

"Sorry, but I did not think someone would die, so I could not have been helped." he said.

"Do you have any other information?" I asked.

"Yes, I do!" he said. "I saw 8 people go into the gym before I went into my room."

"They were Mao, Umeko, Koniparu, Hashiru, Desmond, Comitareo, Komoni, and Ruri."

"Oh, interesting." I said.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Navajo's Account**

I continued on, but was stopped by Torrek.

"Hey, I needed to ask you, did you see anyone do anything suspicious?" he asked.

"Well, I saw Utsubyo walk towards the gym." I said.

I proceeded to tell him about my interaction with Utsubyo.

"Hmm, suspicious." he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I was hanging out with Sudoku in the computer lab, discussing Ren's punishment." he said.

"Did you see anything?" I asked.

"I saw Yuryo head into the gym, and Koniparu head out of it."

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Torrek's Account**

"Did you see where Koniparu went?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Thanks for the info." I said.

I need to talk to Koniparu.

"Koniparu!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Come here!" I replied.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What were you doing after you left the gym last night?" I asked him.

"I walked back to my room to go to sleep, and on the way I saw Kamaza, watching Ren as he listened to the recording of Kamaza." he said.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Koniparu's Account**

"But that means you have no alibi after you left the gym." I said.

"Yeah, you're right!" he said. "Wait, that means I'm a suspect!"

"Not necessarily." I said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh no!" he said.

I decided to leave.

"Hey, Daichi!" Sudoku called. "Come here!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We found more evidence." she said.

"Look over here."

I looked at where she was pointing.

There was, a steel cable, covered in blood.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Bloody Cable**

"Also, the window to the gym is open, and there is a smear of blood on it." she said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked.

"The window leads to the hallway." she stated.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Gym Window**

"I found something else!" said Komoni.

"Look at the door handle to the Nurse's office."

I looked at it.

"It's super clean!" I said.

"Yeah, I looks like it was just washed." she said.

"That's completely pointless!" said Umeko.

"Not completely." rebutted Sudoku.

"Huh?" Umeko said, confused.

"I think it has something to do with this murder." she said.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Clean Doorknob**

"Hey guys!" called Hashiru. "Look what I found!"

She was carrying a bottle of soap and a rag.

"I found this in the cabinet in the Nurse's office, but it looks used." she said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Hmm." said Sudoku.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Cleaning Equipment**

I need to investigate further.

Like an idiot, I walked over to Kamaza.

"Hey! Do you have any information I could use?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he said. "I killed her!"

"What?!" I screamed.

"I stabbed her, and it was fun!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No way!" I said, full of disbelief.

"Yes way!" he said, no signs of sarcasm.

No, this can't be true!

"It's a lie!" Kamaza said happily.

"OMYGODDD…" Ren yelled.

"Seriously Kamaza? Now isn't the time to make up lies about murder!" Komoni stated.

"Ok, ok… geez" he said, his face falling sullen.

"I think that's the first time he's said something and _hasn't_ quoted a meme. Good job, Kamaza!" Desmond replied.

"Oh, shut up…" he replied.

Umeko gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"HE'S TURNING INTO UTSUBYO!" she yelled.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed Desmond.

"I can barely handle _one_ Utsubyo, but _two_? I'm doomed!" shouted Navajo.

"Hey! Shut up!" Utsubyo said, face flushed red.

"Aaah! They're both here! Run!" said Ruri.

"Yeet! This is great! But we need to keep invesimagating." Kamaza said.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "I needed to ask you some questions."

"What is it bro?" he said.

"Where were you when the murder occured?" I asked him.

"Ooh! That's easy!" he said with a grin. "I was watching Ren to make sure he didn't get out the room with the memes!"

"And did he get out?" I asked cautiously .

"Nope! We were there all night!"

"I can justify that." said Ren.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Kamaza and Ren's accounts**

"Did you see anything that was peculiar?" I asked.

"Oh! I did!" Kamaza said proudly.

"Really? What was it?"

"As I was running towards the nurse's office, I noticed that the door to the gym was locked."

"What?!"

"Also, get this!" he exclaimed. "The door was locked from the inside!"

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Locked Gym**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Kamaza."

"No problem!" he said, running over to annoy someone else.

I walked over to Utsubyo.

"Go away." he said, eyes full of anger.

I decided to leave him alone.

I went to the gym, worried.

"Hey Daichi! I have some more evidence!" Komoni said as I entered the gym.

"Look!"

I looked inside the gym closet to find, surprise, surprise, gym equipment.

"These things in there have been moved since yesterday." Komoni said.

"Oh! Nice observation!" said Sudoku. "This puzzle may soon be solved!"

The things in the closet _had_ been moved.

There were 14 basketballs, 3 kickballs, 8 hockey sticks, and 3 weights, each weighing 20, 50, and 150 pounds.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Gym Equipment**

"Hey! Neat posters!" said Comitareo, looking at a poster with a tacocat on it.

"Wait a minute! Is that blood?!" shouted Koniparu.

I looked at the poster and saw a splotch of blood on it.

"What?!" I shouted.

This made no sense.

Why was there blood?

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Bloody Poster**

"5 minutes remaining!" shouted Monokuma through the speakers.

"5 minutes?!" shouted Yuryo.

I better get some more info, fast.

I decided to talk to Ruri.

"Hey Ruri! C'mere!" I shouted to her.

"Oh! I suppose you need my alibi, right?" she asked

"Yeah, I do."

"Well if you must know, I was hanging out with Hashiru in the gym, but we got bored, and left to go hang out in my room."

"Anything else?"

"Well, as we were leaving the gym, I saw Utsubyo run toward us, and we had to move out of the way as he went in."

So Utsubyo went into the gym after all?

Interesting.

 **Truth Bullet Obtained: Ruri's Account**

Well, I think I have enough info to handle this case!

Maybe.

"Attention everybody!" Monokuma announced. "The class trial is underway! Please head over to elevator on the far wall!"

"C'mon everyone!" said Nagito, pushing us towards the elevator. "We don't have all day!"

We walked in, and the elevator began its descent.

This was it, the first trial.

Things were about to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Trial of Survival

We rode the elevator in silence.

No one spoke.

Not even Kamaza.

We reached to bottom, and the scene that greeted us was a room, with no lighting but candles.

In the center was a circle of podiums, and a throne.

Monokuma sat on the throne and directed us to stand at a podium that he chose.

Next to me was Komoni on the left and Koniparu on the right.

In between Ruri and Ren was a stand, a picture of Mao on it.

The picture had a big red X on it.

"Welcome to the trial room!" Monokuma announced happily.

Then, Navajo broke the silence by asking, "What exactly is this trial about?"

Nagito snickered to himself a little as Monokuma began to explain the rules,

"The basics of the class trial is to figure out who killed Mao through a series of debates. If you guys figure out the correct culprit, only they get punished! However, if you pick incorrectly…"

Nagito cut him off by saying, "everyone else except the real killer will be punished! I _**hope**_ you don't make the wrong decision… it will be a real shame if you do…"

His eyes turned to swirls.

"I have one question before we start." Umeko stated.

"What is it?" Nagito said as his voice got dramatically louder.

"Why does Mao look like that?"

She pointed to the picture of Mao with the X on it.

"Just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't participate! Mao is here in spirit to guide you to her killer!" Monokuma replied with an extra grin.

"That sounds creepy…" Hashiru said as she winced back to her podium's front.

 _Alright, let's start this trial. I will try my best to find out who the culprit with the information I received._ I thought.

 **=CLASS TRIAL START!=**

 **=All rise!=**

Umeko "So do we just, debate?"

Comitareo "I guess."

Ren "What do we do?"

Daichi |to self| _This isn't going anywhere. I need to get this started._

Daichi "First we need to discuss where the murder took place."

Yuryo "Well, that's obvious. She was killed in the nurse's office!"

Sudoku "I don't think this puzzle will be that easy."

Ruri "Where else could it be?"

 _Let's go over our evidence to decide whether or not the murder happened in the nurse's office._

 **=Selected Truth Bullet: No bloodstains=**

 **=I got it!=**

Daichi "The reason that the murder couldn't have happened in the nurse's office was because there was no blood on the floor."

Komoni "Oh! So the murder must have taken place somewhere else!"

 _But where did it happen?_

Komoni "Think, Daichi!"

 _I have to go over the clues!_

 _Where was she killed?_

 **=Select=**

 **Library**

 **=Gym=**

 **Hallway**

 **=That's the only one!=**

Daichi "The murder took place in the gym!"

Torrek "What?! How can you be so sure?!"

Daichi "All the evidence points there."

Sudoku "Yeah, that's right! The poster, locked door, and the clues inside the gym, it all fits!"

Daichi "Ok! Now that we have established where the mur-

 **=Rebuttal Showdown=**

 **Torrek Tabitoku**

" **Your logic is flawed!"**

Daichi: Huh?

Torrek: How can you just say it was in the gym? You skipped a ton of evidence!

Daichi: No, I'm sure it was in the gym.

Torrek: How can you be sure?

Daichi: All the evidence points there!

Torrek: You can't just make assumptions!

Torrek: That'll get us all killed!

Torrek: What evidence makes you believe that so easily?!

Torrek: That's stupid!

 _I have to make him believe me!_

 **=Select Truth Blade=**

 **Bloody Poster**

 **=Locked Door=**

 **Gym Equipment**

 **Bloody Cable**

 **=That's the only one!=**

Daichi: The evidence that I have is the locked door to the gym.

Daichi: Why would you lock the door unless there was something in there to hide?

Daichi: Like evidence related to the case.

Torrek: …

Daichi: Also, the gym had the most evidence in it.

Daichi: The killer locked the door so we wouldn't find evidence that would be key to this case.

 **=Break!=**

Torrek "Oops! Looks like I made a fool of myself."

Desmond "Yeah, no kidding."

Sudoku "Now that that's over with, the next thing we need to figure out is how the culprit murdered Mao."

 **=Non Stop Debate=**

 **START!**

Comitareo: So, the killer killed her in the gym.

Ruri: Right, but how did they move her body out of the gym?

Navajo: They must have carried her.

Ren: But, how? They must have been very strong in order to do that!

Komoni: She really wasn't very heavy.

Koniparu: What about the murder weapon?

Utsubyo: Yeah, now that we know that she was killed in the gym…

Utsubyo: we can determine the murder weapon easier!

Hashiru: That means that the murder weapon might still be in the gym!

Umeko: But we already know that the murder weapon was **the knife!**

 **=Selected Truth Bullet=**

 **Monokuma File**

 **=You've got that wrong!=**

Daichi "The knife couldn't have been the murder weapon."

Sudoku "That's right! The Monokuma File said that the cause of death was blunt trauma!"

Yuryo "And there's no way that was caused by the knife!"

Desmond "So the killer stabbed her after she was already dead? What's the point of that?!"

Komoni "To throw us off the scent."

Koniparu "So, where is the murder weapon?"

 **=Select=**

 **Hallway**

 **Nurse's office**

 **On the floor**

 **=Gym's closet=**

 **=That's the only one!=**

Daichi "The murder weapon was in the gym closet! That's why the things in the closet were moved around!"

Kamaza "But there was a lot of things in the closet."

Hashiru "Which one **was** the murder weapon?"

 **=Hangman's Gambit=**

 **Start!**

 **W-E-I-G-H-T**

 **=This is it!=**

Daichi "The cause of the blunt trauma must have been the weights!"

Utsubyo "Hear that Yuryo? We're on to you!"

Yuryo "What?!"

Navajo "Utsubyo, stop. Now is not the time for stupid accusations."

Navajo "Besides, the only accusation I believe is that Utsubyo's annoying."

Utsubyo "Hey!"

Comitareo "We now know the murder weapon."

Sudoku "The murderer hit her in the head with a weight, then moved her into the nurse's office."

Koniparu "But why is there no blood on the floor or the weight?"

 **=Truth Bullet Selected=**

 **Bloody Poster**

 **=I got it!=**

Daichi "The murderer cleaned up the blood with the tacocat poster."

Kamaza "Wait a moment!"

Kamaza "Did you guys realise that tacocat spelled backwards is tacocat?!"

Sudoku "..."

Kamaza "That's crazy!"

Utsubyo "Umm…"

Sudoku "Well, that piece of evidence is now rendered useless."

Ruri "Anyway, please continue Daichi."

Daichi "Ok. So the killer used the poster to clean the blood."

Daichi "Any questions?"

Ren "Yeah, actually. Why did the killer hang it back up on the wall?"

Umeko "Yeah, why?"

Hashiru "They were probably in a hurry and hoped we wouldn't notice it."

Yuryo "Look at how that worked out for them."

Komoni "Anyway, let's keep discussing."

Kamaza "How did the killer move her body?"

 **=Non Stop Debate=**

 **START!**

Yuryo: They probably just carried her out the door.

Desmond: If that's the case, then how did they lock the door?

Ren: Yeah! It can only be locked from the inside.

Umeko: They must have done it some other way.

Torrek: What about the window?

Komoni: Good idea!

Comitareo: They could have thrown her body through the window.

Sudoku: But how did they get themselves through the window? Quite puzzling.

Koniparu: They must have pulled themselves up through the window.

Utsubyo: But with what?

Navajo: They must have used **something as a rope** to pull themselves through.

 **=Selected Truth Bullet=**

 **Bloody Cable**

 **=I agree!=**

Daichi "There was a bloody cable near the window."

Hashiru "They must have used it to pull themself through the window."

Ruri "So then what?"

Umeko "They carried her into the nurse's office, and stabbed her."

Navajo "But is that all?"

Desmond "What do you mean?"

Navajo "Was that all they did?"

Daichi "No, I'm sure they did more."

Comitareo "How did they cover up their tracks on the nurse's office?"

Yuryo "Yeah! Why wasn't there blood on the door to the nurse's office if she was carried there."

Umeko "The culprit would have gotten some blood from their hands on the doorknob."

 _Why wasn't there blood on the door?_

 **=Selected Truth Bullet=**

 **Cleaning Supplies**

Daichi "The reason there was no blood on the door was because the culprit used the cleaning supplies in the nurse's office cabinets."

Utsubyo "They could have wiped off the door with the cleaning supplies."

Torrek "And their hands."

Kamaza "But who's the culprit?"

Sudoku "That's what we're gonna find out next."

Komoni "Well, first we have to go over everyone's alibis to eliminate everyone who could not be the culprit."

Koniparu "So, who has an alibi?"

Daichi "Well, Sudoku and Torrek were both in the library together, Ren was in his punishment, Kamaza was watching him, and Ruri and Hashiru were together."

Yuryo "So that means me, Umeko, Daichi, Komoni, Desmond, Utsubyo, Navajo, Comitareo, and Koniparu could be the killer."

Ruri "Oh! Another thing to point out is that Mao, Umeko, Koniparu, Hashiru, Desmond, Comitareo, Komoni, and me went to the gym."

Hashiru "Ruri and I left, but Utsubyo and Yuryo went in."

Umeko "Also, Koniparu left the gym."

Kamaza "So that means that anyone that didn't have a confirmed alibi could have done it."

Comitareo "So we just need to narrow it down."

Daichi "So does anyone have anything else to add to narrow it down?"

Desmond "Well, I do."

Torrek "Then say it!"

Desmond "When I left the gym, only four people were still in it, Mao, Utsubyo, Umeko, and Komoni."

Desmond "Yuryo had just left, and Koniparu and Comitareo had left a few minutes beforehand."

Koniparu "Yeah, me and Comitareo left to go to bed."

Sudoku "Did anyone see them? We can confirm their alibis if anyone did."

Kamaza "While I was watching Ren, I saw Koniparu and Comitareo walk to their rooms."

Komoni "When they went in, did you ever see them come out?"

Kamaza "No, they didn't come out."

Yuryo "So they are innocent."

Navajo "So the list of innocents now consists of Koniparu, Comitareo, Hashiru, Ruri, Kamaza, Ren, Sudoku, and Torrek.

Ren "What else?"

 **=Non Stop Debate=**

 **START!**

Torrek: So, we've already established who isn't the killer…

Torrek: But how do we figure out who **is** the killer?

Desmond: We go over the clues, you idiot!

Ruri: We could ask them nicely!

Utsubyo: Like that'll work.

Kamaza: I know I don't normally have good ideas…

Kamaza: But why don't we stop arguing and actually debate!

Navajo: So, what evidence do we have that helps us out?

Hashiru: Did **anyone see anything** that could help?

 **=Selected Truth Bullet=**

 **Kamaza's Account**

 **=I got it!=**

Daichi " Kamaza, did you see anything else? You were standing in front of the entrance to the bedrooms. You would have seen anyone if they went to bed."

Kamaza "Yeah, now that you mention it, I did see someone else."

Ren "Why didn't you mention it earlier?!"

Kamaza "I forgot!"

Sudoku "Anyway, Kamaza, please explain."

Kamaza "So, while I was watching Ren, I saw both Daichi and Navajo go to their rooms."

Koniparu "That's super important!"

Torrek "Kamaza! That's actually useful information!"

Kamaza "Also, they did not come back out."

Utsubyo "So, that lowers our list of suspects to me, Umeko, Komoni, Desmond, and Yuryo."

Komoni " I didn't do it!"

Umeko "It wasn't me!"

Desmond "I'm innocent!"

 **=Mass Panic Debate=**

 **START!**

Komoni: Please, believe me! I didn't do it.

Umeko: It couldn't have been me!

Desmond: I'm not a murderer!

Komoni: I left the gym!

Umeko: I wasn't there at the time!

Desmond: I didn't do it! Just ask!

Komoni: Anyone can tell you!

Umeko: Someone! Stick up for me!

Desmond: I don't want to die!

Utsubyo: I saw Komoni leave **as I went to the gym.**

Umeko: Yuryo saw me!

Desmond: I left before the rest of them!

 **=Daichi: I agree!=**

Daichi "Utsubyo, if what you're saying is true, then it could prove Komoni's innocence."

Utsubyo "Huh?"

Daichi "I can testify."

Daichi "I saw Utsubyo head toward the gym."

Daichi "If he saw Komoni leave, and if she went to her room after you saw her, then she was innocent!"

Yuryo "So your saying that what Utsubyo said was true, that there's no denying he saw her on the way to the gym."

Sudoku "Yes, unless Komoni didn't leave the gym, and Utsubyo made this up to be annoying."

Ruri "So, Komoni, when did you leave the gym?"

Komoni "I left after Umeko, and went straight to my room."

Navajo "Kamaza, did you see her?"

Kamaza "Yea boi!"

Torrek "But what about Umeko?"

Umeko "I hung out with Yuryo after I left. When I left, only Komoni, Desmond, Utsubyo, and Mao."

Koniparu "Komoni then left, and Umeko parted with Yuryo."

Comitareo "But where did she go after that?"

Umeko "I went to the computer lab."

Ren "But how do we prove that?"

Yuryo "I saw her leave."

Yuryo "I also saw her go back to her room afterwards."

Kamaza "But how did I not see her?"

Umeko "You were talking to Ren, and I decided to leave you to it."

Hashiru "Ok, so the list of suspects is lowered down to Yuryo, Desmond, and Utsubyo."

Desmond "..."

Utsubyo "..."

Yuryo "..."

Torrek "Argh! One of you say something!"

Desmond "Ok, I'll talk."

Desmond "I don't want to prove my innocence, because it'll put another one of our friends closer to death, but, for Mao, I will help solve this case."

Desmond "I left a little after Komoni, and, in order to avoid talking to Kamaza, went to the library."

Desmond "When I went in there, Umeko had already left."

Desmond "I began to build a tower out of books, and I slept in it."

Navajo "But that means we have no evidence that you didn't just leave and kill her."

Desmond "But in order to leave, I would have had to go by the computer lab."

Ruri "Oh yeah! I saw him head toward the library, but not back out."

Hashiru "Also, I saw the book tower in the morning, and Desmond was still in there."

Utsubyo "So that means…"

Sudoku "The list of suspects is now lowered to two."

Daichi "Utsubyo and Yuryo!"

 **=Non Stop Debate=**

 **START!**

Yuryo: I didn't do it!

Utsubyo: Well, I didn't do it!

Ren: Argh! Which one of you is lying?

Yuryo: Wouldn't it be to obvious for a weight lifter to use weights to kill?

Yuryo: Utsubyo set me up!

Utsubyo: But I didn't do it!

Utsubyo: I **didn't have any reason to kill her!**

 **=Daichi: You've got that wrong!=**

Daichi "Actually Utsubyo, you would have had every reason to kill her."

Utsubyo "Huh?"

Sudoku "You were mad at her because she did not get punished for what happened to you."

Sudoku "If I recall, you were very upset, and after you found out, you stormed to the gym."

Utsubyo "But I didn't do it!"

Hashiru "Yeah, I don't think he did it!"

Yuryo "So you think I did it?"

Umeko "Yeah, Yuryo didn't do it!"

Daichi (to self) "Something doesn't seem right, I don't think Utsubyo did it."

Monokuma "Hold on a minute! Sounds like were pretty split!"

Nagito "Oh great, here we go!"

Monokuma "It's time, for the one and only, Morphenomenal Trial Grounds!"

All the podiums aligned into two rows, 8 on one side, 7 on the other.

On my side were the people who didn't think Utsubyo did it, and on the other, were people who thought he did.

The people on my side were Me, Utsubyo, Hashiru, Kamaza, Koniparu, Desmond, and Navajo.

 **=Scrum Debate=**

 **START!**

Sudoku: Utsubyo had every reason to kill her!

 **Utsubyo: But I didn't! We didn't even go over my alibi!**

Umeko: Yuryo left the gym! He couldn't have killed her

 **Hashiru: But we have no proof that Yuryo didn't just go back into the gym!**

.Comitareo: Utsubyo was the last one in the gym with Mao, he killed her then!

 **Kamaza: But I didn't see Yuryo go back to his room after he left, he could've just been waiting for her to be alone!**

Ruri: But we didn't see Utsubyo go to his room!

 **Desmond: That's because he came to the library with me!**

Ren: What if Desmond is lying?

 **Navajo: Why would he lie? He wants to figure out the culprit.**

Torrek: But why didn't he just go to his room?

 **Utsubyo: For the same reason as Desmond, to avoid Kamaza!**

Yuryo: But he doesn't have a solid alibi!

 **Koniparu: Neither do you!**

Komoni: But it makes more sense for Utsubyo to have done it.

 **Daichi: But it doesn't matter what makes sense, Yuryo still could have killed her!**

 **=THIS IS OUR ANSWER!=**

 **BREAK!**

The podiums moved back to normal.

Sudoku "So basically, we accomplished nothing.

Daichi "No, we actually established where Utsubyo went after Desmond left."

Komoni "But even though he left, he could have still killed her before he left."

Kamaza "No."

Komoni "Huh?!"

Kamaza "When Utsubyo left, I heard Mao tell him goodbye."

Kamaza "So she was still alive at the time."

Ruri "So that means…"

Yuryo "No! I didn't do it!"

Navajo "All the evidence points to you!"

Umeko "He didn't do it! We must have done something wrong!"

Torrek "No, we did it correct."

Yuryo "I didn't do it!"

Desmond "Just fess up!"

Daichi "Enough!"

Everyone "..."

Daichi "I'm going to wrap this up!"

Daichi "Lets go over all the facts to determine our killer!"

 **=Closing Argument=**

 **START!**

Act One:

Daichi: The whole thing began when we had come back from our groups. Monokuma had taken away all the food, and everyone, with the exception of Hashiru, were hungry. We all decided to go to bed. Navajo and I went to bed immediately, and Kamaza, who was watching Ren, saw us go into our rooms. Sudoku and Torrek were together, discussing Ren's punishment. Mao, Umeko, Koniparu, Hashiru, Desmond, Comitareo, Komoni, and Ruri went to the gym.

Act Two:

Daichi: Hashiru and Ruri left the gym, and our culprit entered into it. Later, Koniparu and Comitareo left the gym, and went to their rooms, where Kamaza saw them enter them. Utsubyo also entered the gym, seeking to talk to Mao. Desmond left the gym, and, to avoid talking to Kamaza, went to the library, built a tower of books, and slept under it instead of going to his room. Umeko, Komoni, and our culprit left as well, Komoni to her room, Umeko to the computer lab, and our culprit to the bathroom. Kamaza, who was watching Ren, did not see Komoni go into her room, but Ren did.

Act Three:

Daichi: Utsubyo, who was bored, left the gym, and left Mao alone. She said goodbye to him, and if Kamaza hadn't heard the goodbye, Utsubyo would have been judged as guilty. Utsubyo, for the same reason as Desmond, not wanting to talk to Kamaza, went to the library. He didn't come back out until the morning. Our culprit went back into the gym, and grabbed a weight. Mao, who was still playing basketball, was unaware, and when the culprit stuck, she had no idea.

Act Four:

Daichi: Our culprit, not wanting to be found out, set up their preparations. They locked the gym door, and put away the weight. They used a poster in the gym to wipe up the blood on the floor, and wipe the blood off the weight. They then put the poster back on the wall, hoping no one would notice. Then, they grabbed a cable that was near the window of the gym. They threw her body through the window, and used the cable to climb up and through the window, into the hallway.

Act Five:

Daichi: The culprit opened up the door to the nurse's office. They set Mao's body down on the floor. Then, to hide the cause of death, stabbed the body in the chest. This didn't end up mattering, because the Monokuma file told us the cause of death. The culprit then used the cleaning materials in the cabinet to wipe off their hands and the door to the nurse's office. Then, they left, and pretended like nothing had happened.

 **Conclusion:**

 **Diachi: There's only one person!**

 **Our culprit is…**

 **Yuryo Rifutaro!**

Everyone looked at Yuryo.

He just looked down at the ground.

Monokuma "Alright! It's Voting Time!

 **Vote Begin!**

 **Daichi Hideyo**

 **Komoni Nagako**

 **Mao Shoko**

 **Torrek Tabitoku**

 **Kamaza Whioke**

 **Desmond Yontugo**

 **Umeko Otonami**

 **Navajo Sokaeo**

 **=Yuryo Rifutaro=**

 **Sudoku Sanianji**

 **Ruri Yae**

 **Ren Fukata**

 **Hashiru Aledeban**

 **Utsubyo Kanashi**

 **Koniparu Deutrei**

 **Comitareo Sargemi**

Monokuma "Ok! The votes are in!"

Monokuma "Who shall be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice? Or will you make the dreadfully wrong one?!"

 **Voting Results**

 **=Yuryo Rifutaro=**

 **Guilty!**

Monokuma "Puhuhu! Looks like you got it right!"

We were all silent.

Umeko, eyes full of tears, walked up to Yuryo.

Umeko "Why? Why did you do it?"

Yuryo "..."

Umeko (through tears) "TELL ME!"

Yuryo "It was..., an accident."

Umeko "What?"

Yuryo "I had walked back into the gym, and had grabbed a weight to practice with."

Yuryo "Mao thought it would be funny to scare me."

Yuryo "She walked behind me, and jumpscared me."

Yuryo "She frightened me, and I dropped the weight."

Yuryo "The weight dropped and hit her on the head."

Yuryo "The weight, being very heavy, killed her instantly when it hit her."

Umeko "But why did you try to hide it?"

Yuryo "So you wouldn't think less of me."

Umeko went silent, tears flowing from her eyes once more.

I didn't know what to say.

The thought that moments from now, Yuryo would be no more.

It scared me.

Yuryo "Well Monokuma, it's time."

Umeko "What?!"

Monokuma "Ok!"

Umeko "Yuryo! What are you doing?!"

Yuryo "Facing my punishment for what I did."

Monokuma "Alright! Let's begin!"

Monokuma "It's punishment time!"

Umeko "Wait! Yuryo!"

Yuryo "Bye Umeko, I hope you'll forgive me."

Umeko (holding down her tears) "I already did."

Monokuma "Let's begin!"

 **Punishment Start**

 **Yuryo Rifutaro**

 **Ultimate Weight Lifter**

" **The weight that touched the sky"**

Yuryo stood on top of a hill.

A weight, 1,000 yards tall, and weighing 10,000lbs, was being held by a crane above him.

The weight dropped, and Yuryo caught it.

It was so heavy, Yuryo couldn't do anything but hold it in place, and struggle against the pain.

It was as if the sky was being held on his shoulders.

Monokuma grabbed a feather, and put it on top of the weight.

Yuryo's arms faltered.

Yuryo couldn't hold it anymore, and the weight dropped.

The weight squashed him.

Yuryo was crushed, and his blood splattered everywhere.

 **Punishment End**

We all stood there.

We just stood there.

Umeko and Sudoku burst into tears.

Finally, Komoni spoke.

Komoni "Yuryo..."

Monokuma "Puhuhu! The first trial has finished!"

Nagito "..."

Monokuma "Okay, Y'all are free to go! See ya!"

With that, Monokuma left.

Nagito "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. Maybe hope will triumph next time."

Nagito "Hopefully there won't **be** a next time."

Nagito left.

We stood, a deathly silence over us.

All of us, had tears in our eyes.

Hashiru tried to cheer us up, but to no avail.

We continued to stand there, in horror.

Hashiru "C'mon guys, we have to keep moving forward."

Navajo "Yeah, agreed."

Umeko "Just leave me for a little longer."

Ruri "I'll stay with Umeko, you guys go on ahead."

So we left.

We headed back to our rooms.

Despair flooded around us, and we slumped into our rooms.

But we didn't lose hope.

We were ready to face whatever's next.

We won't give up!

We won't surrender!

We will end this killing game!

And we will stop the death, if its the last thing we do.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning in cold sweat.

Remembering the previous day.

I shudder, and head to the dining hall.

At least we have food back.

When I got there, I noticed that some people were missing.

Aside from Yuryo and Mao, we were missing Ruri, Umeko, Komoni, Comitareo, and Koniparu.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"How should I know?" said Utsubyo irritably.

 _Someone's not happy._

"At least we have food back!" said Hashiru.

"But was it worth it?" asked Navajo.

 _Everyone seems down, and even Hashiru's cheerfulness isn't helping._

Koniparu walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Utsubyo's being a downer." said Ren.

"Shut up." Utsubyo responded.

 _No one has any energy. It must be because of what happened yesterday._

"So, what now?" asked Hashiru.

"We stay positive!" said Koniparu.

"Huh?" said Torrek.

"We need to learn from our mistakes!" he said.

"We can't stay down! That's what Monokuma wants!"

"Yeah! Focus on hope!" said Nagito through the intercom.

"Shove a sock in it!" said Koniparu.

"Anyway, we can't keep on being upset! We have to keep moving forward!"

"Yeah! We have to focus! We can't let Monokuma win!" exclaimed Hashiru.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Desmond.

Komoni and Comitareo walked in.

"What'd we miss?" asked Komoni.

"Koniparu's pep talk." said Sudoku.

"Aw, we missed it." said Comitareo. "I was hoping to get to hear it."

"Did somebody say hope?" asked Nagito excitedly.

"Go choke on a muffin." said Kamaza.

"Now, now, you shouldn't disrespect a teacher." said Monokuma, popping out of nowhere.

"Aah! Where did you come from?!" said Ren.

"Doesn't matter!" he said. "I'm here to give you your rewards for clearing the first trial."

Suddenly, a wall behind him fell down, revealing another floor.

"A new floor! So much to discover!" he said happily. "Also, the pool and the locker rooms have been opened as well! Have fun checking them out! See ya!"

He disappeared as fast as he appeared.

We looked around at each other.

"Might as well go check it out." said Torrek.

We headed up the stairs.

"Woah." I said, looking around.

The entrance hall the the floor was super bright, with light coming from chandeliers above.

"It's so… fancy." said Koniparu.

"I know! It's amazing!" said Ren.

"The architecture _is_ quite cool." said Desmond.

I decided to explore.

I turned, and looked into the room on the right.

Inside was a giant rock wall, and what looked to be an obstacle course.

"Woah."

"What do you think?" asked Koniparu. "I don't know about you, but I'm liking this place!"

"What is… Why is this in a school?" I asked.

"Who knows? But I for one love it!"

He ran over to one of the obstacles and began using it, cheering gleefully.

 _I'll leave him to it, he seems to be having to much fun for me to stop him._

I walked across the hall, the first room on the left.

Huh?

Inside the room was…

"A ball pit?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's quite a puzzle, isn't it?" said Sudoku.

 _What is a ball pit doing in a school?_

"This is so peculiar." said Sudoku.

All of a sudden, a head popped out of the ball pit.

"TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA LADDIES!" screamed Kamaza, erupting out of the ball pit.

"AAAHH!" Sudoku and I screamed.

"Haha! The looks on your faces! They were amazing!" Kamaza said happily. "Worth it!"

"What the heck man?!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" said Kamaza.

"My god, Kamaza." Sudoku said, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, do you know the purpose of the ball pit Kamaza?"

"Why yes, yes I do." he said. "Follow me!"

He dove into the ball pit.

"Um… Do we follow him or..." I asked.

"You first!" Sudoku said, shoving me into the ball pit.

Sudoku jumped in after me.

The ball pit was several feet deep, too tall for me to stand in.

"What the…!"

"Guys! C'mere!" he shouted.

I went over to him.

He was near what appeared to be a hatch, etched into the ground.

"Watch this!" he said, opening the hatch.

Under the hatch was a ladder, leading to a door.

"A secret room! Well who woulda' thought?!" said Sudoku excitedly.

"C'mon down!" Kamaza shouted.

We climbed into the hatch and went down the ladder.

Kamaza opened the door at the bottom of the hatch.

Inside was…

A bunch of consoles.

"VIDEO GAMES!" screamed Kamaza.

"What on earth?" Sudoku asked.

"Isn't it cool? A secret room full of video games!" he exclaimed.

"It _is_ really cool." I said.

"C'mon Sudoku! I challenge you to a game of PUGB!" exclaimed Kamaza.

"You're on!" she said.

I decided to leave them to it.

I climbed out and went to the third room, next to the ball pit room.

Inside was a bunch of weights, each weighing amounts that I never thought would be humanly possible for anyone to lift.

 _This room must be for Yuryo._

 _I should leave this room alone._

I went across the hall to the final room on this floor.

Inside was a desk, with bookshelves all around it.

On the desk was a bunch of writing materials, and a can of perfume.

The room had a weird yet, enticing sent to it.

"What is this?" I asked.

Ruri walked in.

"Oh! This room! It's just like my writing studio back at home!" she said happily.

"Wha-" I began to ask.

"I can't believe it! she said, starry-eyed, walking around. "Every single one of these books are exactly like mine!"

I could tell she was very happy.

She sat down and began to write.

 _Well at least she's happy._

I went back into the hallway and ran into Torrek.

"G'day mate! Look at what I've discovered!"

He pointed to another stairwell.

"Its blocked off!" he said.

"Yeah, it'll probably open when we finish the second trial." said Utsubyo.

"Stop it! We won't have another trial!" said Hashiru.

"Don't be so sure!" said Monokuma over the loudspeaker.

"Shut up you stupid bear!" I screamed at him.

"C'mon guys, let's go do something else." said Koniparu. "Follow me!"

He went into his parkour room.

We followed.

"I'm going to host a parkour competition with whichever ones of you want to participate!" he said.

"Who wants to participate?" he asked.

"Me!" we all shouted.

"Ok! So everyone but Umeko wants to participate." he said. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her all day!" said Kamaza.

"She is in her room, wishing to be alone." said Ruri.

"Okay! Then let's leave her, and begin!" said Koniparu. "The obstacles are ready!"

Koniparu walked into what appeared to be an announcers booth.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" he screamed, very loudly.

"Up first, we have… Torrek!"

Torrek went onto the course, but only made it around halfway.

Koniparu kept on going, announcing one person after the other.

Some people, like Ruri and Ren, barely got past the first obstacle, while others, like Hashiru and Navajo, made it close to the end.

Finally, I went.

I was nervous, not wanting to embarrass myself.

I just, went.

As I climbed, I could hear Koniparu's crazy announcer voice.

I kept on climbing, growing more and more tired, unaware of how far or how little distance I was covering.

And then, I felt my grip give out, and I fell.

Embarrassed, I looked around, but I noticed that instead of mocking, I was getting praise from the others.

"Wha-"

"Good job bro!" shouted Koniparu.

"Way to go!" said Komoni happily.

I looked at the course and realized that I had made it to the last obstacle, and was one of the top finishers.

Amazed, I looked around, because I had never done climbing or obstacle courses before.

"Well, that wraps it up!" said Koniparu happily.

"Wait! What about you?" asked Hashiru.

"Yeah! You need to go! Unless you're to scared!" said Utsubyo.

"Too scared? Ha! Let's do this!" he said.

Koniparu ran up to the start of the course.

Kamaza got in the announcer's podium and began speaking in an announcer voice.

"Hello ladies and gentleman! Oh, and you too Utsubyo!" Kamaza said, cackling to himself. "Let's see what the Ultimate Parkourer can do!"

Koniparu went, and as he went, Kamaza announced for him.

"And Koniparu starts the next obstacle, the obstacle that took out two morons, Utsubyo and Desmond!" said Kamaza, clearly enjoying himself. "And now he goes onto the floating rings, doing a backflip onto the landing platform. What style, what grace! Watch him rollin, watch him go!"

Koniparu went through each obstacle with ease, occasionally showing off.

"Aaaand done!" Koniparu said, finishing up. "That was easy."

"Good job Koniparu!" said Comitareo. "But what are the placings?"

"I'm getting to that!" he said.

"Here are the placings in order!"

"Me!"

"Navajo!"

"Hashiru!"

"Daichi!"

"Kamaza!"

"Desmond!"

"Utsubyo!"

"Sudoku!"

"Torrek!"

"Comitareo!"

"Komoni!"

"Ren!"

"And Ruri!"

"Thank you all for doing this! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone began to leave and go to bed, but Koniparu grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey Daichi, wait up!" he said.

"Can you stay here for a moment and talk with me?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"Thanks." he said. "So, I wanted to congratulate you on how you did today."

"What? But I wasn't even close to you!" I responded.

"I know, but I'm the Ultimate Parkourer, it's what I do."

"And, I wanted to help you. You are already pretty good, but, you could always do better, you know?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So tomorrow night, do you want to meet in here? I can see some potential in you!" he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks man! Good to talk to you! See you in the morning!"

With that he left.

 _What a day. Time for me to go to bed._

I went to my room and laid down on my bed.

I didn't even have time to check my clock before I was asleep.

I woke up to a new day.

I went to breakfast, but Umeko still wasn't there.

"Anyone seen Umeko?" I asked.

"No sight of her." said Torrek.

"I believe she's still in her room." said Ruri.

"Okay." I said.

 _I'll need to talk to her soon._

We ate breakfast, but it was more animated than yesterday.

We all left and went off to do our own thing.

I decided to go and see Umeko.

I knocked on her door.

"Hello? Umeko? Are you there?" I asked.

Silence.

"Umeko? It's me, Daichi!"

"Daichi." I heard someone say. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, fine, c'mon in."

She opened the door.

I looked at her.

Her normally straight, blond hair was not brushed, and her eyes were sullen and red. Her room was a mess, and she was shaking.

"Umeko, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" she said, retreating to her bed.

"Umeko!"

"I'm sorry, okay! Sometimes you just gotta be alone." she said.

"But not like this! This is unhealthy!" I responded.

"I know, but I'm just, upset. Mourning." she said.

"Are you… upset about Yuryo?" I asked carefully.

She went silent.

"Do you… want to tell me about it?" I asked.

"…Fine."

=Flashback=

Umeko: I was at the gym. I got on a treadmill for my morning workout. The guy next to me noticed me, and began to talk to me. We were having a good conversation, when a group of intruders broke in. They all had knives and began attacking people. The guy next to me noticed, and signed.

 _Umeko began to cry._

Umeko: The group of intruders grabbed me, and held a knife to my neck. The guy next to me, looking sad and angry walked up to them. He said he didn't want to hurt anyone. He said for them to let me go or else, but they didn't listen. Two of them turned their knives on him. He ran at them. Two of the men lodged their knives into his stomach, but he kept going. He punched them and knocked them out with one punch. He turned to the guy holding me.

 _Umeko began to sob._

Umeko: The guy holding me swung the knife at me, and the dude ran in front of me and took the knife, the knife stabbing him in the ribs. He then knocked out the guy holding me with one punch. He stood there looking at me, bleeding from his stab wounds…

 _She looked down._

Umeko: And said he was sorry.

 _Umeko began to cry heavily._

Umeko: He took three knives to the chest, and if that wasn't enough… he was shot. The one man who wasn't knocked out pulled out a gun, and shot the guy. The guy, bullet wound bleeding, walked over to him, and knocked him out. He picked me up, crying and bleeding, and carried me to the hospital. He made sure I was okay before he went into a room of his own. That man became my best friend.

Umeko: (Through tears) That man saved my life.

That man was Yuryo Rifutaro.

Someone who would never hurt anyone.

Someone who was my best friend.

Someone who didn't deserve to die.

=Flashback End=

"Umeko..." I said. "I'm so... sorry."

I ran over to her a gave her a hug.

And to my surprise, instead of pushing away, she let it happen.

At long last, when she was done crying, she said, "Thank you Daichi."

We left and went back out into the hallway.

"I'll see you later Daichi." she said.

She left.

I decided to go over and talk to Komoni.

"Hey Komoni!"

"What's up Daichi? You talk to Umeko?"

"Yeah, she seems better now." I said.

"Nice!" she said. "Where do you want to go?"

"What's open?" I asked.

"Ruri's author studio and the gym."

"Let's not go to the gym." I said.

"Agreed."

The two of us went to Ruri's writing studio.

Immediately the atmosphere of the room washed over us.

It felt kind of relaxing, in a way.

We sat down together of the L-couch.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's play two truths and a lie." she said.

"Okay, I'll go first." I said.

"Okay, Number One: I have a brother, Number Two: I live with my Dad, and Number Three: I'm really good at pinball."

"Um… the lie is… Number Two!" she said.

"Nope! It's Number One! I have a sister." I said.

"So, you lived with your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mom left when I was little."

"I'm sorry Daichi."

"It's fine, your turn."

"Okay!" said Komoni. "Number One: I have a younger brother, Number Two: I have designed things for millionaires, and Number Three: I have never played a video game."

"Um… Number Three! Who hasn't played a video game?" I said.

"Nope! Number One! I have an older brother!" she said.

"So, you've never played a video game?"

"No, I wasn't allowed to as a child."

"Well let's change that!" I said.

I grabbed her hand and led her through the hallway, into the ball pit and into the video game room.

We began to play, and she was very happy.

"Man! Video games are so cool! Thanks Daichi!" she said.

"No problem!"

Ren walked in.

"Video games? Ugh, pathetic!" he said.

"Why don't you play with us?" Komoni asked.

"Hmm… fine." he said.

He began to play, and after a while he was really into it.

"Woo! This is so fun! It's been so long!" he said.

"Wait, when was the last time you played games?" I asked.

"Umm… since I was 6 I believe." he said.

"What? Why?!" Komoni asked.

"When I was brought into the design industry by my mother, I was banned from playing games." he said. "Man, this makes me feel great! I feel less… fancy."

Ren left, a skip in his step.

Komoni and I looked at each other, and laughed.

We left and ate dinner, and the night time announcement soon played.

Everyone went to bed.

 _I better go and see Koniparu._

I walked into the parkour room and Koniparu was already waiting for me.

"Daichi! Nice to see you!" You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

He continued to show me some tips about parkour.

"Thanks for comin' Daichi!" he said. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure."

I left, tired and sweaty.

 _I feel like I'm getting to know Koniparu._

I went to my room and went to bed.

I woke the next morning to Monokuma's voice.

"Attention losers! I'm bored! So I have a new motive for you! Everyone into the computer lab or else!" he said.

I shuffled into the computer lab.

"Everyone go to your specific computer and watch your video!" Monokuma said.

I walked over to my computer and turned on the video.

=Daichi Hideyo Video=

Monokuma: Daichi Hideyo, Ultimate Who Knows What, is a normal boy with a normal family. At least… he used too. Daichi had a Father who loved him very much, who protected him, and cared for him. He gave Daichi love when no one else would. But then… a tragic event happened. Daichi's father mysteriously disappeared, and was missing for a week.

Monokuma: But then, the police found him, or at least, what's left of him.

A picture of a dead man appears on the screen.

Monokuma: Now Daichi has no parents left. Oh well! Too bad, so sad!

=Daichi Hideyo Video End=

I stood there in horrified silence.

Some of my classmates, one by one, screamed and cried, as their video's came to an end.

Then, everyone went silent, and a thick sheet of despair settled over us.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there, staring at the screen.  
People slowly, one by one, got up, and went to their rooms, head down.

I joined them, and went to my room.

I sat on my bed, thinking about what I had just seen.

It must have been about an hour before I heard a knock on my door.

"Daichi?" I heard a female voice say. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said.

It surprised me how sad my voice sounded.

Komoni walked in, eyes sullen.

"Daichi, I know you must be torn inside right now, but I need to ask you a favor." Komoni said.

I said nothing.

"I don't want everyone to be down. I don't want any secrets to be held. This is all part of Monokuma's plan to have another murder happen." she said. "I want everyone to show each other their videos, and I want you to join in."

I still said nothing.

"Daichi." she said.

"..."

"Daichi please!"

"... fine." I said, eyes closed.

"Oh! Thanks!" she said. "I need to go and see if others will do it as well. Can we meet up in around an hour in the computer lab?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Daichi, you're the best." she said, leaving, head down.

I sat in silence.

An hour later I went to the computer lab.

Inside the lab was Komoni, Kamaza, Sudoku, Umeko, Desmond, and Koniparu.

"So, this is everyone who showed up?" asked Koniparu.

"Yeah, you guys are the only ones who even answered the door." said Komoni.

"So, we are gonna show each other our videos?" asked Desmond.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Sudoku.

"I guess, I'll go first." said Koniparu.

"What? How can you be willing to go first?" asked Kamaza.

"Someone had to go first." he said calmly. "Let's just get this over with."

He turned on the computer.

A video played.

=Koniparu Deutrei Video=

Monokuma: Koniparu Deutrei, Ultimate Parkourer, man with the unpronounceable name! He has marveled tens of thousands with his amazing parkour feats! But the one he does his parkour feats for is his little brother. Koniparu's brother is four years younger than him. He loves him very much, and does parkour tricks to make him happy.

Monokuma: But one day, a bomb exploded in his school, right underneath his desk. When the building was done burning, the police found his charred remains.

A picture of a burning boy appears on the screen.

Monokuma: Well, on the bright side, at least Koniparu is an only child now!

=Koniparu Deutrei Video End=

I stood, watching Koniparu cry.

He wiped his tears and said, "Who's next?"

"I'll go." said Kamaza.

He turned on his computer.

=Kamaza Whioke Video=

Monokuma: Kamaza Whioke, Ultimate Memer, is someone who probably should be banned from the internet. He spends his life looking at, and making, memes. Annoying to some, and loved by others, Kamaza has a pretty big following. But there's one person that loves him the most, his little cousin, Katlyn. Katlyn was 13 years old, but was paralyzed from the waist down. Kamaza, realizing she couldn't do anything physical, decided to do something that they both could do together, gaming. The two of the began to make memes and play video games together, that is, until something terrible happened.

A picture of a dead girl appears on the screen.

Monokuma: A group of robbers broke into the house she was in and shot her, stealing everything she owned. She didn't survive the shot.

Monokuma: Well, Katlyn might be dead, but a least she wasn't fat!

=Kamaza Whioke Video End=

I looked at Kamaza, who had his head in his hands.

Sudoku put her hand on his back as he cried.

"I guess I'll go." I said.

I showed them my video, crying as it went on.

Komoni went after me.

She turned on her computer.

=Komoni Nagako Video=

Monokuma: Komoni Nagako, Ultimate Makeup Artist, the least girly makeup artist _ever_. Komoni lives with her mother, and runs a makeup boutique. Her mother gave her passion. Life was going great until something terrible happened. Komoni's mother was ambushed on the street by a group of thugs.

A picture of a beat up, dead woman appears on the screen.

Monokuma: Well, think about this, at least Komoni can play video games now!

=Komoni Nagako Video End=

Komoni was crying, and I tried to comfort her while Desmond went.

He turned on his computer.

=Desmond Yontugo Video=

Monokuma: Desmond Yontugo, Ultimate Architect, a boy who still plays games made for younger children, even though he's 17. Desmond had a younger sister, age 13. Desmond and his sister love to swim, but one day, Desmond's sister mysteriously drowned, leaving virtually no information about what happened.

A picture of a girl in a pool appears on the screen.

Monokuma: Now Desmond has everything in his house to himself. Who needs sharing anyway?

= Desmond Yontugo Video End=

Desmond started to weep.

Umeko tried to comfort him.

Sudoku turned on her computer.

=Sudoku Sanianji Video=

Monokuma: Sudoku Sanianji, Ultimate Puzzle Solver, girl known for her skill in solving problems. Sudoku has a step-sister who does the same thing as Sudoku, solving things, doing detective work, and solving mysteries. Sometimes they even competed. They were the best of friends. But one day, Sudoku's step sister disappeared. The words "Missing in Action" appear on the screen.

Monokuma: Her present whereabouts are unknown, but she's probably dead.

=Sudoku Sanianji Video End=

Sudoku silently cried into her hands, while Komoni and Kamaza comforted her.

"I guess I'm last." said Umeko dejectedly.

She turned on her video.

=Umeko Otonami Video=

Monokuma: Umeko Otonami, Ultimate Surf Boarder, a girl who can ride the waves. Huh? The person Umeko cares about is already dead? Oh yeah, I remember! I killed him! Well, here's a replay anyway.

A video of Yuryo's execution appeared on screen and played.

Monokuma: Um…, Sorry, I guess.

=Umeko Otonami Video End=

Umeko started bawling, and we all gathered around her.

None of us could speak, we were all to horrified.

"So, Komoni, why did you ask us to do this?" asked Koniparu.

"So we don't have any secrets to hide, and so we can comfort each other and we won't be alone." she responded.

"I like your reasoning!" said Koniparu. " Good idea!"

"Let's go eat lunch." said Desmond.

We left and went to the cafeteria.

We are lunch with forced conversation, as only some of us had revealed our videos.

I finished eating and realized I had some time to kill.

I figured I should go hang out with the others.

The first person I went to was Hashiru.

"Oh, hey Daichi." she said to me when I walked over to her.

"So, uh, how are you doing?" I asked kind of awkwardly.

To be fair, we just revealed our motive videos.

Of course she doesn't feel fine.

 _Great job, Daichi._

"I'm doing okay! Actually, wanna talk about some positive things? I wanna cheer you up!" She said.

 _It's nice that she's looking out for me._

"Sure! Uh…" I tried to think of something.

"How did you get your Ultimate talent?"

"Oh… well, I was really fast when I was younger. Like, so fast, faster than the fastest boy in your grade fast." she said.

"I was 8 years old at the time, and I remember my PE teacher asking me if I wanted to be on the middle school track team! I was sort of nervous to be around older kids, but I managed." she said, remembering.

"I was better than the middle schoolers during our first meet competition, and they moved me up to high school! Not for the education, of course. I still had a second grade mentality!" she replied.

"So you've been an Ultimate your whole life?" I asked.

"I didn't really know I was considered an Ultimate until I got here. My parents always knew I was special though!" Hashiru said cheerfully.

"You must have it good, then. Who was second best on your track team?" I asked.

"I don't remember her name, but she's a year older than me. She's about to graduate high school herself! Not only was she on the track team, but she was a lacrosse player as well!" she said cheerfully.

She's better at lacrosse than running though. I'm sort of upset she didn't get accepted to Hope's Peak. She was so good at Lacrosse, I my opinion, I thought she'd be the Ultimate Lacrosse Player. But… it's been 2 years since I've seen her." she replied.

"It's good that I still contact her every now and then!" she said happily.

Her eyes then shifted over to the jar of peanut butter sitting next to Desmond.

"If you're about to ask for this, don't." he stated, not looking up from his book.

"I'm not going to ask for it, I'll just take it!" Hashiru replies with a giggle as she snatched the jar from Desmond.

Desmond just sighed

"Want some?" she asked me.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

We both then started eating peanut butter and talking about our athleticism, which I had none of whatsoever.

But still, we grew closer today.

 _She really is super optimistic._

I left her and went over to the dining hall for dinner.

Inside was Koniparu, talking to everyone.

"Daichi! Glad you could make it!" he said. "I was proposing a idea."

"I was thinking, why don't we all meet up and do something fun tonight? You know, to lift people's spirit!"

"Yeah, that sound cool." said Comitareo.

"I love it!" exclaimed Hashiru.

"What do you guys think, after dinner?" Koniparu asked.  
"We can meet in the ball pit room." said Navajo.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Torrek.

We all went off to do our own thing.

A few hours later we all assembled to hang out.

"So…" asked Koniparu. "Who's going?"

Surprisingly, everyone raised their hands, even Utsubyo.

"Well! Let's get to it then!" he said cheerfully.

We all went into the ball pit room.

We sat down in the secret room under the pit.

"Alright! Now that we're all here, let's get started!" Koniparu said. "We've known each other for a few weeks now, but I feel like we've barely gotten to know each other! So this is an icebreaker!"

He explained the rules.

"We take turns, going in a circle, and share something about ourselves, so we can get to know each other."

We played his game, and I had to admit: I was pretty fun.

Sitting there with everyone at night in there pajamas.

I learned some new things about some of my friends, like how Hashiru is afraid of spiders, Torrek used to be afraid of heights, Kamaza was born in the US, Ruri learned to read at age 3, Umeko has beaten a shark in a 1v1, and Utsubyo can speak Portuguese.

"I can speak a bunch of other languages too! I can speak American, Canadian, Mexican, British, and Australian!" said Kamaza.

Desmond, who was wearing a shirt that said: **You Dab, You Die** , rolled his eyes.

This went on throughout the night, the later on in the night, the crazier they got.

It ended when Hashiru fell asleep on the floor.

"That's our cue to wrap this up." said Koniparu, standing up for the first time in hours.

I didn't respond, my stomach still hurt from laughing.

Even Utsubyo was smiling, looking like this was the first fun thing he'd done in a long time.

"What about Hashiru?" asked Comitareo.

"I got her!" Koniparu said, lifting her up.

Hashiru mumbled something in her sleep.

"Peanut Butter…" she said.

Koniparu laughed.

"I'll get her to her room." he said. "And then, I'm goin' to bed, I'm tired!"

He left with Hashiru, still sleeping, laid out in his arms.

"Man! Hashiru's lucky! Can someone carry me back to my room?" asked Kamaza.

"Yeah, no." said Utsubyo.

"Aw…"

He made a pouty face.

"Shut up."

We got up, and left to go back to our rooms.

All of us seem giddy as we left.

At least I know them a bit better now.

When I got in my room, I passed out on my bed.

I woke up the next morning, and headed to the dining hall. Almost everyone was in there, with the exception of Umeko and Hashiru.

We talked, but it was muffled and quiet, because we were all sleep deprived.

Suddenly, Hashiru exploded into the room, startling everyone.

She had tears in her eyes and she told us to follow her.

She ran, crying, to Yuryo's weight room on the second floor.

We looked inside and saw…

The body of Umeko Otonami, several stab wound protruding from her, lying in the corner of the room, dead.


End file.
